


A Mistake Was Made

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Violence, a lot of it, cursing, seriously this fic has some dark undertones, this has been a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one learns never to cross Jericho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the tags, seriously, this has dark undertones. Be warned. And lots of cursing.

A figure was tied to a chair in a bare, dark, cold room. A blindfold was wrapped around the man's head, and a rag was stuffed into his mouth. The one door opened slowly, the creaking of the hinges drawing the bound man's attention, and his breathing quickened in fear. Slowly walking into the room was a tall, skinny figure. The way he walked was predatory, slow, and precise. After he closed the door, he approached the bound up man.

"So, your TRUE colors FINALLY show." The tall man said in a smooth, dangerously quiet voice. A long tail was twitching slowly behind him, like a cat on the hunt. A wide, unnatural grin spread across his face as the bound man tried to speak, muffled by the rag in his mouth. "HmmmMM? WHA'S THAT? I can't HEAR yeee...!" He said, leaning down, grabbing the man's chin in taloned fingernails, grin widening when a couple broke skin and made the man whimper. "Mmm.. Let me.. Jus' take these off~ And let yeh TRY to talk me out of killing yeh, ye filthy goddamned scum." Grabbing the rag, he yanked it out of the man's mouth and tossed it to the side, but didn't take off his blindfold.

"Wh-what the fuck man, why am I here, I didn't do anything, I just wanted a fuCKING FIX!" He spluttered, outraged and afraid. Then he spat blindly. Jericho, the other figure, didn't flinch when the spit hit his face. His expression darkened even more though. Standing back upright, he wiped the saliva from his cheek.  
"Oh, ye DO know what yeh did, ye son of a bitch. And oh, that was a very, VERY bad idea." He said, voice lowering to a dangerous growl at the end of his sentence. "Yah underestemate how many eyes I have out n about~" He said in an unnerving sing song voice. Then he spun from his pacing, and grabbed the man by the throat, ripping off the blindfold too. "I heard how yeh put yer FILTHY hands on that POOR gal!!" He snarled, lip curling up to bare sharp fangs. "And oh how I am going to make yeh SCREAM yeh DEGENERATE!" He released his grip on the man's throat and laughed, a no longer light sound, at the panicked expression on the man's face.

"No man she was askin' for it, the way she was fuckin' dressed what the hell man, you're fuckin' insa-hgk-" the panicked babble was cut off as a knife was pressed to his throat.  
"What the fuck did you say." Jericho growled, pointed ears tilted back and tail lashing back and forth. "Be a MAN and fucking REPEAT THAT FILTH yeh just said-!!" He spat, voice raising in volume and timbre lowering to a snarl. "She was ASKIN' FER IT?! Yeh come to MY WORK and spew that BULLSHIT AT ME?!" Jericho ground out, pressing the knife harder against the man's throat, until a bead of blood rolled down skin. He laughed at the panicked expression and rapid breathing of his prisoner.

"MmhhH. What t' do to yeh, whaAAAT to DO to YEH~?" He said in that sing-song tone again. "How about I make sure yeh NEVER SEE the LIGHT o day ever again~? By gougin' yer FUCKIN EYES OUT?!" He spat, moving the knife from throat to right under the man's eye.   
"Oh god you're insane you're crazy let me go let me go please let me g-mph-!" Tired of the babbling, Jericho shoved the wad of cloth back into the man's mouth. Right from where he'd picked back up from the floor.

"I find it FUNNY how you dare t' come t' ME to get a FIX- ahahaHAhhh.. After FORCIN' YERSELF-" he paused in his tirade to draw his knife along the man's arm, drawing blood, and ignoring the muffled yells, "on that girl. Yeh KNOW I DON'T PUT UP with that BULLSHIT-!" He yelled, digging the knife into the man's shoulder. Then he grabbed a bucket from a table that had been hidden in the shadows, tossing water into the man's face to keep him awake.

"Oh nonono~ Yer stayin' AWAKE fer this." He snarled, digging the knife deeper into flesh, until it ground against bone. "This is the most TAME THING I'll be doin' to yeh." Again with that sing-song voice. "How about I CUT YER FINGERS OFF?? So yeh can NEVER put your FILTHY GODDAMNED HANDS on any INNOCENT people EVER AGAIN!"

Several hours later, Jericho exited the room, wiping bloody hands off on his pants. He sighed heavily, going to clean up in his room. Afterwards, he made his way to one of the many extra rooms in the big building he stayed in. In the room was a young teenage girl wrapped in blankets in the middle of the bed. When Jericho quietly entered the room, she looked up, a small shaky smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "Hey there lil' one. How are yeh doin'?" Jericho asked, voice quiet and soothing; a major difference to what it had been earlier. The girl shrugged one shoulder, looking back down. "Well, yer welcomed t' stay here long as ya need, alright? An' know yeh can come to me or any of my workers if anyone like that FILTH ever tries to do anything to you again, okay?"

Nodding slowly, the girl smiled slightly again, freeing her hands to sign 'thank you' at him. "No need to thank me, lil' one. Anyone who tries stuff like that deserves punishment." He reached and very lightly patted the girl's head, before standing up from where he had sat on the bed. "Feel free t' call fer me if yeh need anything." He said, before turning and leaving the room. "Sick bastard, targeting someone who couldn't even call for help.." He muttered as he went about his business.


End file.
